Un Nuevo Destino
by feernando
Summary: Ranma empieza a hacer sus propias decisiones pero una extraña persona viene a su vida a cambiar todo incluso su forma de pensar y pelear.
1. Un mal día

Un Nuevo Destino

Bueno es mi primera historia espero que les guste y les advierto que no soy muy buen escritor. Todos los personajes de este fic les pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Estos eventos pasaron después de la boda fallida.

-*pensamientos*

-"expresiones"

Capitulo 1: un mal día

Una mañana tranquila en Nerima se escuchaban dos personas discutiendo pero la ciudad sabía quien era.

"De seguro te fuiste con shampoo o ukyo a tener una cita romántica verdad!" decía una akane enojada

"que no ya te dije que este ryoga me ataco y por eso llegue tarde y ya" decía ranma tratando de que akane entendiera

"ha además te estabas metiendo con el pobre ryoga eres un abusivo toma" y de la nada saco un martillo gigante y lo golpeo y ranma quedo inconsciente en el piso.

Una Hora Después

Ranma se levanto y miro al su alrededor y vio que era el cuarto que compartía con su padre y se dirigió a la ventana y adivino que eran como las dos de la tarde y salio del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina para ver a kasumi y mejor decidió a salir un rato.

En a la calle ranma caminaba sin rumbo pensando en el día que a tenido hasta ahora. * y así quieren que me casen con akane si ni me trata bien y no confía en mí, prefiero casarme con shampoo o ukyo y que bueno que bueno que no me case en ese día* en ese momento se le viene memorias sobre la boda * yo pensé que akane cambiaria después de todo lo que e hecho por ella hasta mate a un dios por ella solo para recibir mas golpes y no confía en mi* en eso escucha un sonido.

Ring ring

Y en eso ranma se volta para recibir un golpe en la cara de una llanta de shampoo.

"Nihao Ranma, shampoo extrañar mucho ranma"

"hola shampoo" y ranma sigue caminando y esto le preocupo a la joven china "que le pasar a ranma? niña violenta golpear a ranma?" preguntaba shampoo a lado de ranma "si shampoo" decía un ranma triste y esto le puso mas preocupada a la joven china

"ranma pude decir a shampoo" ranma se le quedaba mirando pero luego siguió caminando "shampoo ya no puedo soportar mas trato de ayudar a todos y me esfuerzo para que akane ya no me trate así pero creo que ya no pudo mas" y ranma paro de caminar y se sentó en la calle mientras que shampoo lo veía con mucha preocupación por ver a ranma triste y decepcionado.

"ranma tu saber que shampoo siempre ayudarte pase lo que pase y también saber que shampoo querer mucho a ranma con todo corazón" y lo abraza fuerte

A ranma todo le parecía raro pero se puso un poco feliz al escuchar lo que shampoo lo que le dijo pero tenia una duda " shampoo te puedo preguntar algo?".

"si" respondió shampoo

"bueno yo quería saber si tu me quieres por tu ley o por tu decisión" a shampoo le cayo esa pregunta desprevenida pero sabia como contestar "a shampoo primero no le importaba pero luego vi como ranma es y desde ahí shampoo empezó a querer a ranma y mucho" respondió shampoo

Ranma se quedo pensando en lo que shampoo dijo *entonces primero no le importaba pero ahora si bueno tan siquiera ya lo se que me quiere por su decisión y se preocupa por mi* y con ese pensamiento se paro feliz y noto de que ya se hacia tarde

"bueno shampoo ya me voy a ver si luego te visito en el Nekohanten (cat café) ok?" y shampoo se paro y respondía "esta bien adiós ranma" y tomaron caminos diferente mientras que shampoo estaba feliz de pasar un tiempo con ranma y de saber que esta un poco feliz.

Ranma llego al dojo entro para ver a todos listo para comer*llegue a tiempo par-* pero sus pensamiento fueron distraídos por su padre "ah ya llegaste ranma dime que le hiciste a tu prometida para que esta molesta"

"yo no le hice nada!" contesto un ranma casi enojado y en ese momento entra soun y se sienta en su lugar y después entra nabiki después de unos segundos entra kasumi con la comida y notaron que akane todavía no llegaba .

"kasumi no sabes donde esta tu hermana" pregunto soun "no se padre creo que todavía esta en su cua-" cuando iba a termina vio que akane venia pero enojada "ah akane ya bajaste ven siéntate a comer" dijo kasumi con una sonrisa y akane se sentó y empezaron a comer.

Nabiki noto como akane miraba a ranma con furia y también supo por sus contactos de que ranma paso un tiempo con shampoo y decidió a jugar un poco con ranma "entonces ranma que hiciste hoy, algo interesante?" nabiki con una sonrisa que ranma reconoció rápido* ya va empezar otra ves* pensó mientras suspiro*no puedo ni tan siquiera comer a gusto* y todos empezaron a poner atención menos akane " no porque?" contesto ranma con un tono de cansancio.

"nada mas pregunto….y no has visto a shampoo?" sonriendo mas viendo como ranma se ponía nervioso algo que noto akane y puso mas atención al a conversación

"n-no" contesto ranma mas nervioso al notar que akane lo mira con ojos de sospechoso *ah no akane me esta mirando seguramente me querrá golpearme necesito hacer algo*

Akane noto como se ponía mas nervioso*seguro tiene algo oculto ese pervertido pero va ver como le va ir si hizo algo pervertido el pervertido* pensó akane

"entonces como estuvo tu día kasu-" trato ranma de distraer a todos pero nabiki continuo" seguro ranma por que alguien me dijo que te vieron con shampoo hoy" y eso fueron las palabras para que viniera caos

"QUE!" todos gritaron menos kasumi que seguía comiendo pero prestando atención

"RANMA! Entonces estuviste con shampoo todo el día!" gritaba una akane enojada y ranma se ponía mas nervioso "QUE? n-no…bueno s-si per-" no pudo terminar por un plato que le golpeó en la cara " lo sabia tu siempre estas con shampoo después de lo que hizo en la boda eres un entupido y pervertido!" y le lanzo otro plato que ranma se salvo pero luego lo golpeo una mesa " ya nunca voy a confiar en ti NUNCA!" y esas palabra le dolió a ranma pero en vez de demostrar dolor demostró enojo

"ya tuve suficiente akane ya estoy harto que siempre me culpes de todo lo que pasa mal y también estoy arto que me llames pervertido!" pauso un momento pero continuo" tu crees que yo quiero todo esto? Pues no y sabes que estoy feliz de no haberme casado con tigo" y con eso salio y se fue.

Akane se quedo en shock pero luego recordó lo que le dijo y se enojo más y se fue directo a su cuarto mientras que soun lloraba como un niño y kasumi recogía los platos.

**CONTINUARA…. **

**Notas:**

**Bueno el primer capitulo y espero que les gusto auque no sea un buen escritor tratares de hacer mejor y dejen sus reviews y también si tiene una sugerencia sobre la historia. **


	2. capitulo 2: Acciones

**Hola bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo intentando hacerlo mas interesante ****y tratar de corregir mis errores y como les dije la ultima vez no soy muy bueno en escribir y si notan errores por favor perdónenme.**

**Ranpoo1992: gracias por tu comentario y tratare de fijarme en mis errores ortográficos aunque no prometo nada pero intentare, y cuanto a la historia voy a tratar de hacerlo interesante. **

**RanmaDeChina: también te dijo gracias por tu comentario y sobre por que escogí la segunda forma es por la magna ****no se pero así pensé desde ese momento de que hablaría**

**Jesi saotome****: y si me ayudo mucho tu review gracias y tratare de mejorar. **

**Disfruten todos de este capitulo **

**-*****pensamientos***

**-****"expresiones"**

**-/carteles /**

**Capitulo 2****: Acciones **

Ranma iba caminado por las calles de nerima, se acordaba en los eventos que ha pasado en el dojo.

*ya no puedo, necesito irme a otro lugar tan siquiera por un tiempo para poder pensar y estar tranquilo* y en ese momento empieza a llover y su transformación comenzó*(suspiro) mejor me voy a un viaje de entrenamiento y podré pensar mejor* y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo.

**Mientras tanto en el dojo**.

Akane estaba en su cuarto sentada en su silla junto al escritorio, todavía enojado por lo que acaba de pasar * ese entupido haciendo cosas detrás de mi espalda como se atreve* y de pronto escucha una vos en su cabeza, *pero akane no le dejaste explicar por que estuvo con shampoo, tal vez era una emergencia y por eso fue con shampoo*

* Y eso que, si tuvo una emergencia me hubiera avisado y le hubiera ayudado pero no prefirió ir con esa shampoo* y se para de la silla y se acuesta en la cama "creo que necesito descansar un poco" se dijo para ella misma y se durmió.

En la sala se encontraba nabiki viendo la tele pero no poniendo atención *no funciono como yo quería, creo que empeore las cosas entre akane y ranma…creo que tal vez ranma va venir a pedir perdón a akane es lo mas seguro* y continuo viendo la tele mientras soun y genma jugaban un partido de shogi haciendo trampas cada uno.

Ya en la noche, ranma venia en la calle teniendo una estrategia para como escapar por unas semanas *bueno entro a la casa me duermo y cuando ya todos estén dormidos me voy* y entro en la casa y vio que nadie estaba en la sala, pero en la cocina kasumi seguía ahí.

"hola ranma que haces" pregunto kasumi notando que ranma la miraba "nada solamente vine a chequear aquí bueno ya es tarde me voy a dormir hasta mañana kasumi" y con eso ranma se despidió y se fue directo su cuarto.

Cuando llego al cuarto noto que su padre ya estaba dormido en su forma de panda y lo ignoro y se puso a dormir.

Horas después…

Ranma se paraba, eran como las 5 a.m. y se preparaba para ir de viaje *bueno ya tengo todo listo…debo irme ya antes que kasumi de despierte* abrió la ventana y se fue dejando una carta en su lugar.

Ya en la mañana, kasumi empezaba hacer el desayuno, luego de unos minutos escucho unos pasos y se dio vuelta para ver a su hermana akane.

"hola akane como amaneciste hoy" decía kasumi con una sonrisa.

"bien kasumi, ya estas preparando el desayuno?" pregunto akane viendo que su hermana continuaba haciendo el desayuno.

"si" le dijo con otra sonrisa,"ah entonces te puedo ayudar?" pregunto akane con mucha ánimos.

Kasumi sabiendo como cocina su hermana decidió hacer lo correcto "luego me puedes ayudar akane" viendo como sus ánimos se bajaban/

"oh esta bien" bajando un poco la cabeza. Kasumi al notar eso se sintió mal, pero tenia la solución.

"akane te prometo que para el almuerzo me puedes ayudar esta bien?" akane al escuchar eso se sintió con mas energía.

"esta bien hermana" y akane sale de la cocina pero antes de eso kasumi la llama.

"akane me puedes hacer un favor?"

"si" decía akane, antes que kasumi respondiera nabiki entro a la cocina para hacer su café.

"oh hola nabiki como amaneciste hoy?" pregunto kasumi " bien" contesto nabiki esperando su café.

"como te decía akane, si podías hablarle a ranma para que venga a desayunar y también a tío saotome por favor?" akane al escuchar el nombre de ranma se enojo pero vio como su hermana le pedía el favor y decidió hacerlo.

"esta bien" contesto akane no muy motivada.

"gracias akane" y kasumi continuo haciendo el desayuno y nabiki saboreando su café expreso.

**En una parte en Japón **

Ranma iba caminando por un bosque, ya llevaba horas caminando esperando un lugar perfecto para poder acampar.

*creo que aquí seria un buen lugar* pensó mientras dejaba caer su mochila en el suelo. El lugar que escogió ranma era grande con árboles grandes y se podía escuchar los cantos de los pájaros y también la tranquilidad. Alado de unos árboles había una pequeña cascada y lo demás era todo verde, esto para ranma era el paraíso.

"guao" es todo lo que podía decir ranma,*nunca imagine tanta tranquilidad* y empezó hacer su tienda de acampar.

Devuelta al Dojo.

Akane subía por las escalera para levantar a ranma pero antes de de pasar al cuarto de ranma paso al baño para traer una cubeta llena de agua fría.

*con esto va aprender ranma* y abrió la puerta "RANMA ya es hora para qu-"no termino al ver que en el cuarto no estaba ranma, solamente genma en su forma de panda alzando un cartel.

/que pasa akane?/

"tío saotome, donde esta ranma?" akane al preguntar eso volteo para ver nadie en el lugar de ranma solamente una carta y la recogió.

Antes que genma la pudiera abrir akane se lo quito y leyó la parte de frente de la carta.

"_Para los Tendos y mi padre"_ leyó akane en vos alta para que genma pudiera escuchar y continuo.

"_Si están leyendo esto seguramente ya no estaré pero no se preocupen solo me fui para ser un viaje entrenamiento prometo regresar. La razón por que no les dije fue por que seguramente mi padre y querrá que me lleve a akane pero este viaje es algo especial y por eso no les dije nada, volveré en menos de dos semanas. Sinceramente Ranma."_

Akane al terminar esto se quedo pensando* seguramente se escapo con unas de sus prometidas * y una vos en su cabeza le respondió*no, la carta dice que fue a un entrenamiento y ya, no hay nada de que preocuparse*.

Y sus pensamientos fueron distraídos por genma que trataba de salir pero akane estaba en su camino y genma escribió un cartel.

/akane tenemos que avisar a todos/ y con eso los dos salieron corriendo.

Kasumi ya tenia todo el desayuno en la mesa, su padre ya estaba sentado y también su hermana nabiki solamente faltaba akane con su prometido y su padre.

Cuando ella se iba a sentar sintió un temblor pero chiquito y volteo pare ver akane y genma corriendo como locos.

"que pasa akane?" pregunto al ver que su hermana estaba un poco alterada y también a genma convertido en panda.

"Ranma escapo!" decía genma gritando al recibir agua caliente, y soltando la carta al suelo, algo que nabiki noto y la agarro y la empezó a leer.

Soun al escuchar esto empezó a llorar, "ahora las escuelas nunca van a estar unidas!".

"no es cierto papa, aquí dice que fue a un entrenamiento y que vuelve en menos de dos semanas" explico nabiki y con eso soun dejo de llorar.

"oh espero que tenga comida" decía kasumi sonando poco preocupada.

Ya todos calmados empezaron a desayunar.

Devuelta Con Ranma.

Ranma terminaba de tender su tienda de campar y pensaba en hacer su desayuno. Fue a su mochila para sacar ramen. Empezó hacer una fogata para calentar agua .

Mientras esperaba que el agua se calentara escucho unos ruidos, miro atrás para ver a una persona.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Otro capitulo mas tal vez fue muy pronto pero no tengo nada que hacer todo el día nomás practicar tae kwong do y estudiar.**

**Gracias a todo los que leyeron y comento y déjenme sugerencias para mejorar. **

**Sobre la historia deje que shampoo no apareciera en este capitulo pero en el próximo aparecerá.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Acciones parte 2

**Perdón si tiene errores ortográficos. Trate mi mejor para mejorar**

**Capitulo 3: Acciones pa****rte** **2 **

En el capitulo anterior ranma estaba preparando su fogata para calentar su agua, pero cuando escucho unos ruidos y volteo atrás para ver quien era.

Cundo ranma volteo se pregunto*que hace ella aquí?* .

Cundo pasaron unos minutos en silencio ranma decidió romperlo, "que haces aquí?" pregunto ranma a la persona misteriosa.

La persona misteriosa se quedo callada.

Ranma al notar que no iba a contestar decidió preguntar otras ves y esta ves la persona misteriosa hablo.

"shampoo pasar aquí por que abuela dijo que shampoo necesita entrenar".

**En el Dojo **

La familia Tendo y el padre de ranma ya habían terminado de desayunar. Kasumi empezaba a hacer sus deberes en la casa y nabiki fue a su cuarto mientras que akane fue al dojo a pensar un poco.

*Ahora que voy hacer?* se preguntaba akane mientras tomaba una posición de meditación *no se como ranma puede pensar así de esta forma es muy incomodo* y se levanto y fue a fuera donde se encontraba el estanque de agua.

*Que estará haciendo ranma en este instante?* en eso se escucha el teléfono sonar.

"Hola residencia Tendo" contesto kasumi al escuchar el teléfono.

"_hola, se encuentra akane_" decía la persona que llamo

"de parte de quien?" pregunta kasumi

"_soy yuka, una amiga de akane_" contesto yuka

"oh esta bien horita te la paso" y llamo a akane.

Akane que todavía estaba pensando que quedo ahí, pero luego escucho kasumi llamado por ella y decidió ir a ver que pasaba.

"que pasa kasumi" dijo akane al notar que esta en el teléfono.

"es para ti" contesto kasumi, "oh esta bien" y akane tomo el teléfono y contesto "hola".

"_Hola akane, soy yo yuka .Queríamos saber si querías salir hoy con nosotras, va venir sayuri y vamos ir a centro comercial vienes?" _pregunto yuka.

"…" akane se quedo en silencio pero contesto después de unos segundos. "Si, a que hora nos vemos?" pregunto akane.

"_a las 5 p.m. bueno ya tengo que colgar no vemos mas al rato" _y yuka colgó el teléfono seguida por akane.

Cuando akane colgó fue su cuarto y miro la hora.

* Las 3 p.m.… faltan solamente 2 horas…que hago ahora* en ese momento se escucha un gran sonido en el patio y sale a ver que era.

Cuando salio vio a un ryoga en el suelo desmayado Akane solevanta y lo lleva a la sal y lo recuesta en el sofá.

Después de diez minutos ryoga empieza a despertar.

"donde estoy" pregunto ryoga con una mano en la cabeza y miro a su alrededor para luego notar akane.

"a-a-akane que hace a-a-aquí?" Pregunto ryoga un poco nervioso.

"bueno, estaba en mi cuarto y de repente escuche un sonido afuera y salí a ver que era, y vi que eras tu… y dime que te paso?" pregunto akane.

Ryoga se quedo pensando…*le voy a decir la verdad* y le dijo a akane..

"Bueno todo paso hace unos minuto..

**FLAS****H BACK… **

_**Ryoga iba caminado por un bosque pensaba que estaba en Okinawa peo escucho unos ruidos cerca donde el estaba. **_

_**Cuando se acerco vio dos personas. Uno parecía un hambre y la otra persona paresia mujer. **_

_**No lo pudo distinguir quien era y decidió acercarse, y cuando pudo ver las caras de las personas se asombro de ver quien era. **_

_***pero que hace el aquí… será que ya llegue con mi amada akane*después de unos segundo vio la cara de la mujer..*pero que hace ella con el…será qu-* pero fue interrumpido por pisar una rama, algo que las personas**__** misteriosa notaron. **_

"_**quien anda ahí" pregunto la persona misteriosa seguida por la mujer misteriosa. **_

_**Ryoga sintió un poco de miedo pero pensó…*lo voy a poner en su lugar, por haber engañado a akane de esta forma* y sale gritando. **_

"_**ranma prepárate para morir" y ataco a ranma, pero ranma lo esquivo a tiempo. **_

"_**oye que te pasa, que te e hecho ahora?" pregunto ranma.**_

"_**y todavía tienes la cara para decir que has hecho?.. pues te lo diré" y se lanza a darle puños y patada mientras le decía… **_

"_**como puedes traicionar a akane de esta forma! No tienes honor? y mas por que te escapaste con shampoo…de veras eres un pervertido". **_

_**Ranma al escuchar esto se enojo demasiado que lo golpeo con una patada y lo mando volando muy lejos **_

**FIN DEL FLAH BACK. **

"y así fue que creo que llegue aquí" explico ryoga ya calmado.

Akane puso atención a la historia de ryoga, pero cuando escucho sobre ranma y shampoo se enojo mucho.

*me voy a vengar… vas a ver ranma te voy a hacer sufrir* pensó akane, ya con su energía roja como la sangre que hasta la temperatura subía.

Ryoga noto esto y también noto que la temperatura subía y empezó a sudar y pasó un insecto cerca y se quemo.

"akane cálmate no mereces enojarte por una persona como ranma" decía ryoga a akane para calmarla.

Akane se calmo. Después de unos minutos akane empezó a hablar. "ryoga… vas ha estar ocupado?"

"eh…porque?" dijo ryoga un poco confundido

"nada mas preguntaba…es que voy a salir con unas amigas y quería saber si me quieres acompañarme?.

Ryoga se sintió feliz al escuchar eso, su corazón latía fuerte y le respondió diciendo… "s-si s-seguro" y akane se levanto y se retiro dejando a un feliz ryoga en la sala.

**DEVUELTA CON RANMA… **

"este ryoga nunca deja de molestarme …no puedo tener paz ni un solo momento" y se voltea para ver a la joven china.

"en que estábamos shampoo?"pregunta ranma a shampoo.

"ah… es que abuela decir a shampoo debe de entrenar mas y shampoo venir aquí a entrenar" contesto shampoo.

"oh" solamente pudo decir ranma.

"…" ranma y shampoo se quedaron en silencio. Después de unos minutos ranma rompió el silencio "bueno, si quieres puedes entrenar con migo" shampoo se puso feliz al escuchar eso y brinco y abrazo a ranma.

"shampoo puede entrenar con ranma?" Preguntaba shampoo sonando feliz.

"s-s-si" contesto ranma casi sin aire "s-shampoo n-no p-p-puedo respirar." Shampoo miro la cara de ranma, y vio que esta roja.

"hay perdón" y lo soltó. "ah…ya puedo respirar… bueno puedes poner tu tienda de acampar a lado del mió" y shampoo lo hizo rápido y le sorprendió mucho a ranma.

"shampoo termino" dijo con una sonrisa.

"ah…bueno, vamos a entrenar esta bien?" pregunta ranma. "esta bien "y se fueron a entrenar.

Ya en la tarde. Ranma y shampoo terminaban de entrenar y tenían hambre(a ranma se le olvido comer su ramen) y shampoo empezó hacer comida para los dos.

Cuando terminaron de comer, empezaron hablar sobre técnica y sobre ellos mismo. Esa fue la primera vez que ranma y shampoo tuvieron una conversación en paz y a ranma le agrado mucho.

Durante la conversación shampoo pregunto una pregunta a ranma que le cayo desprevenido. "ranma, porque venir tu aquí?" Pregunto shampoo.

Ranma se quedo en silencio por unos minutos pero luego contesto… "solamente vine para poder tener un tiempo para mi y pensar sobre las prometidas que tengo…y eso te incluye".

Shampoo le intereso mucho eso, y le pregunto que pensaba sobre 'sus' prometidas.

"bueno… a akane si me gusta… me importaba antes ella, pero… pero…pero después de pelear con saffron y la salve pensé que ella iba a cambiar pero me golpea mas y me insulta mas y *la q-quiero* nada mas * pero ya no puedo confiar en ella*"

Shampoo noto la pausa que hizo antes de decir 'nada mas' *todavía la quiere…vas a ver ranma, te voy a demostrar que yo soy la mejor prometida que tienes* y shampoo siguió escuchando a ranma.

"y ukyo, es solamente una amiga, yo no sabia que era mujer hasta que vino ella. Pero yo no la quiero como ella me quiere, solamente como una amiga y ya".

Shampoo al escuchar eso se puso feliz al escuchar eso no tendría una enemiga mas.

" y tu shampoo…bueno tu me has ayudado mucho y yo se que eres una buena persona y que me quieres pero…pero yo no estoy tan seguro, pero si se que tal vez pueda." Shampoo se ponía feliz con lo que le decía pero un poco decepcionada pero feliz.

EN LA NOCHE.

Ranma ya estaba dormido en su tienda de acampar. Mientras shampoo esperaba que ranma se durmiera lo suficiente para ser su plan. Cuando ya fue tiempo suficiente se levanto y salio de su tienda de acampar, y se dirigió a la de ranma. *ahora de ser el plan de shampoo*pensó con una sonrisa en su cara.

Abrió la tienda de ranma y entro. Luego de cerrar se acostó alado de ranma y se arrullo con ranma y se durmió.

En la mañana. Ranma se sentía a gusto, nunca antes había dormido muy bien y cómodo. Trato de levantarse pero no podía sentía algo pero no podía reconocer que era, trato otra vez pero no pudo. Sintió que tocaba algo redondo y suave, lo apretó y escucho un pequeño gemido.

A ranma le pareció extraño y lo volvió hacer y obteniendo los mismos resultados. Cansado abrió los ojos y vio a shampoo a su lado, estoa ranma lo asusto pero luego vio donde estaba su mano y se asusto mas estaba en el pecho de shampoo.

Shampoo se despertó cuando le toco y dijo…" a ranma le gusta donde toca?" ranma al escuchar eso se puso nervioso.

"ah…yo…no…" y se desmayo mientras shampoo se reía.

A los minutos después, ranma se levanto* vaya que sueno tan raro* pensó ranma pero luego miro otra vez a shampoo dormida pero por alguna razón no se sentía nervioso, solamente se quedaba viendo como dormía* es hermosa…eh? Desde cuando pienso así?* y sacudió su cabeza y salio.

Durante la semanas que estuvieron juntos ranma y shampoo se unían mas y ranma confía mas en shampoo. Aprendieron muchas cosas sobre ellos mismo y ranma sin darse cuenta

se enamoraba mas de shampoo.(N/A: Todas las noches shampoo hacia lo mismo)

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUES. **

Ranma y shampoo regresaron del entrenamiento. Cuando se separaron shampoo se puso triste pero ranma le prometió visitarla.

Durante el camino ranma iba pensando.* que voy hacer con akane?... ay por que todo tiene que estar difícil, se suponía que iba a campar solo parar poder pensar pero estuvo entretenido con shampoo…shampoo… que hermos- no, ranma concéntrate… bueno le voy a dar una oportunidad a akane y si no funciona cancelo el compromiso y ya*

Ranma vio e dojo y entro.

"hola" dijo cuando entre pero nadie le contesto. Después de quitarse los zapatos y dejar su mochila en el suelo fue directo a la sala pero cuando entro a la sal se quedó congelado al ver…

**Bueno otro capitulo mas, perdón por no hacerlo temprano pero tuve exámenes y también tuve un accidente y me lastime el pie peo aquí les traigo otro capitulo y por favor dejen su review y sugerencias parar mejora. **

**Que será lo que vio ranma? **

**Special thanks to: **

**Ranpoo1992 y RanmaDeChina :ellos fueron los que me inspiraron con sus historias para yo poder hacer la mía gracias de verdad mucha gracias.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 : Rgreso a casa

Ranma se quedaba quieto al ver lo que pasaba, era lo que nunca quiso ver en su vida. Lo que vio era un "Gaatt-oo!" grito ranma con todos sus pulmones.

Kasumi al escuchar ranma gritar se asusto y aventó al gato que tenía en la mano, en lo cual le cayo en la cabeza de ranma. Y salio gritando ranma.

"QUITEMELON POR FAVOR!" decía ranma mientras corría todo el patio trasero de la casa.

"perdón ranma no te vi venir… horita te lo quito" decía kasumi mientras trataba de atrapar a ranma para quitarle el gato de enzima pero no podía.

"aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh por favor quítemelo no me hagan sufrir mucho" gritaba ranma

"por favor ranma para de corr-" kasumi no pudo termina r al ver como ranma caía desmayado del susto.

"oh dios mió… ahora como le hago parar meterlo" y se puso a pensar viendo ranma tirado con los ojos de forma espiral y el gato yéndose para otro lado.

"bueno voy a intentar de alzarlo" y agarro a ranma de las manos y empujo lo mas fuerte que podía. "ah estas…pesado…ranma" y lo soltó "uf esto va a tomar mucho tiempo" y continuo empujando a ranma.

30 MINUTOS DEPUES…

"hay… por fin" y puso a ranma alado de la mesa "bueno ya son la 4 p.m. voy a ir a ser te" y se fue a la cocina

Con shampoo…

Shampoo se encontraba en su cuarto, acostada en su cama recordando el entrenamiento que tuvo con ranma.

*ah como shampoo querer estar otra ves con ranma solo* pensaba shampoo pero noto algo raro *y donde estar bisabuela?* y en eso escucha abrirse la puerta del restaurante.

*debe de ser ella* y salio a ver quien era.

Cuando llego a la parte de frente vio a su bisabuela. "ah abuelita donde estar todo el tiempo… shampoo llegar hace 30 minutos y no estar tu". Cologne se quedo viendo a shampoo y respondió " fui a hacer unas cosas importantes… y como te fue en el entrenamiento"

Cuando shampoo escucho la palabra entrenamiento su ojos se pusieron brillosos y grande "a shampoo ir le muy bien… abuelita tu saber que ranma ir a entrenamiento también? Porque shampoo encontrar a ranma en el mismo lugar que tu decir de ir a entrenamiento"

"ah entonces ranma fue también?"

"si"

"oh… no, no sabia que ranma iba a ir a entrenar" * ja yo sabia que ranma iba a ir* pensó cologne mientras sonreía

"abuela por que tu sonreír" pregunto shampoo al ver a pequeña risa de su bisabuela

" ah, no nada… bueno shampoo, vamos a abrir el restaurante" respondió y dijo cologne mientras caminaba hacia la cocina

"ok" respondió shampoo y la siguió

"ah y una cosa mas" dijo cologne mientras se volteaba para ver a su nieta "aprende a hablar bien shampoo"

"que querer decir abuela". "ves… eso mismo habla bien" respondió cologne

"Shampoo puede hablar bien nada mas hago esto para que todos piense que no se y así encanar al enemigo" respondió shampoo con una sonrisa al ver a su bisabuela de boca abierta.

*cada ves se hace mas mejor shampoo* pensó cologne "esta bien…ven vamos a empezar"

Las dos entraron al la cocina.

Con ranma…

Ranma de apenas se levantaba sobándose la cabeza.

"hay… que me paso" y en eso recuerda lo que paso "oh si un, gato m-…. UN GATO!" grito ranma y se paro para ver a los lados " uf no hay ningún gato" y en eso entra kasumi.

"hola ranma, ya te sientes mejor?" pregunto kasumi con una sonrisa y te en la mano.

"si ya me siento mejor" y se levanta ranma. "y mi papa , donde esta?" pregunto al notar solamente a kasumi sola.

"oh tu papa y mi papa se fueron a tomar, dijeron que iban a llegar a las 6 p.m." respondió kasumi.

"y akane?"

"ella esta con unas amigas en este instante… ah y me dijo que te tiene una sorpresa para ti"

Cuando ranma escucho 'sorpresa' no le gusto nada de eso *por que siento que algo mal a pasar*

"bueno ya voy a empezar hacer la cena" y se retiro a la cocina. "oye, kasumi no quieres que te ayude?" pregunto ranma antes que se fuera a cocinar. "si, si quieres"

Y los dos se fueron directo a la cocina.

Mas tarde…

Soun y genma venían caminado por la calle abrazados y con un sake en la mano.

"ya casi se lograba tendo… por un poco y las familias se hubieran unido" decía genma todavía recordando el desastre de la boda

"si…por poquito pero no se pudo" contestaba soun llorando. Después de caminar llegaron a la casa y entraron.

"kasumi ya llegamos" decía soun.

Y salio kasumi para saludarlos. "ah papa, sr. Saotome la comida ya esta casi lista, solamente hay que esperar por akane y nabiki"

"esta bien… que le párese un juego de shogi sr. Saotome?" preguntaba soun mientras acomodaba el juego.

"esta bien" y los dos se fueron a jugar. Pero antes pregunto soun "y ranma ya regreso?"

"si , el esta en el dojo practicando" contesto kasumi. "oh, esta bien" y se retiro

Minutos después llego nabiki, saludo a todos y se fue a su cuarto mientras esperaba parar comer. De pronto se abre la puerta otra ves y entra akane pero con una persona y no saluda a nadie y se retira a su cuarto.

"ya esta la comida" grita kasumi. Minutos mas tarde todos estaban en la mesa, menos akane.

"ya podemos empezar" pregunto soun y genma. "papa tenemos que esperar a akane"

"esta bien"

De pronto bajo akane con una persona y esa persona era. "Ryoga?" pregunto ranma al verlo.

"familia , le tengo unas noticias que hacer" dijo akane alado de ryoga. "ryoga y yo…somos novios!"

"QUEE?" dijeron todos a menos nabiki.

"lo sabia, pero no estaba muy segura" decía nabiki con tranquilada mientras que todos estaban en shock.

*pe-pe-pero, que cosa dice akane? Y por que me siento así* (recuerden que ranma siente un poquito de amor por akane ) preguntaba ranma en su mente.

"pero, hija tu te tienes que casar con ranma" decía soun alado de genma.

"yo, casarme con un pervertido, ja ni en mis sueños" decía akane mientras se abrazaba a ryoga "yo prefiero casarme con ryoga" y eso le dolió a ranma.

"ranma di algo" decía soun y genma a la misma ves.

"que quiere que diga … además que bueno que ya no me tendré que casarme con una marimacha" decía ranma con un poco de enojo.

"ranma no le digas así a akane" ryoga se le puso frente a ranma. "tu cállate aliento de cerdo".

"ya veras ranma" y ryoga se lanzo a atacar a ranma.

Ranma esquivo el golpe que le venia directo ala cara y aprovecho que ryoga tenia su guardia mal para darle un puno en el estomago, en lo cual dejo sin aire a ryoga y después le dio otro golpe pero en la cara que lo mando a volar hacia fuera cerca del estanque y quedo desmayado.

"ranma eres un animal toma" y akane le dio una cachetada. Y fue a ver como estaba ryoga.

"sabes que yo ya me voy" dijo ranma sobandose la cara, y salto la barda y se fue corriendo de casa en casa.

Mientras que ranma corría de casa a casa se dio cuenta que estaba cerca del restaurante de shampoo. *bueno tengo hambre y también puedo ver como esta ella* y garro la dirección del restaurante.

Shampoo estaba tirando la basura pero sintió que alguien la veía. Agarro una roca y lo aventó cerca de un árbol.

"auch" escucho shampoo. Shampoo se acerco parar ver quien era y se dio cuenta que era ranma.

"perdóname ranma, shampoo no saber que tu estar ahí" se disculpo shampoo.

"esta bien, fue mi error"

"y ranma que hacer aquí" pregunto shampoo pero antes que ranma pudiera contestar su panza rugió. "bueno primero vamos a darte de come" dijo shampoo y entraron los dos.

Cuando ranma termino de comer, le explico todo lo que había pasado y shampoo ofreció que se quedara ahí algo que ranma acepto porque no tenia ganas de ver a akane y a ryoga.

"bueno, ranma quedarse en el cuarto de shampoo" dijo shampoo entrando al cuarto

"esta bien" dijo ranma mientras veía como shampoo le ponía un futon (creo que así de dice) alado se su cama.

Ya listo los dos se acostaron y se durmieron.

Mientras tanto cerca de un árbol se podía ver una sombra que observaba la habitación de shampoo.

"vas a ver ranma" decía la persona misteriosa.

Continuara…

**Disculpen por el retaso pero no e tenido tiempo para continuar pero prometo hacer un poco mas rápido para el próximo capitulo. **

**Gracias a : **

**Mishiga Akuy**

**stephano05 **

**paul andres hidrobo**

**Ranpoo1992**

**Y a todos los que leen mi historia XD**


	5. Capitulo 5: Un mal sueño

**Capitulo**** 5: Un mal ****sueño**

La persona misteriosa se quedaba viendo le cuarto de shampoo desde el árbol.

"pronto, ranma saotome conocerás tu verdadero tu" y de pronto se baja del árbol y empieza a caminar.

Adentro en la casa de shampoo, Cologne se levanta de su cama. *que es esa energía* y se camina hacía la ventana. "viene momentos muy duros" y da un suspiro y se va a dormir otras ves.

Dentro del cuarto de shampoo. Ranma empieza a tener una pesadilla.

_En el sueño… _

_Se puede ver ranma en un lugar oscuro todo oscuro._

"_hola" dice ranma y al no recibir respuesta empieza a caminar. De pronto escucha una voz _

"_ranma saotome… no… podrás… escapar… de tu… destino…jajajajaja" ranma al escuchar eso se asusto un poco "quien anda ahí" y de pronto sale una luz y se puede ver una persona vestido todo de negro con un gorro que cubre su rostro mirando hacia el suelo. _

"_quien eres…que quieres de mi" pregunto ranma mientras caminaba hacia la persona pero de pronto sintió un dolor en el pecho. _

_La persona alzo la aun sin poder ver su rostro y dio un paso hacia delante. De pronto ranma empieza a sentir una sensación en su pecho _

"_aahhh...me…d-duele el pecho" y se arrodilla "me arde todo el cuerpo" y la persona misteriosa se acerca a el y se arrodilla junto a el. _

"_llego tu hora ranma". _

"_de que aahhh…hablas…quien eres? …RESPONDE!" Ranma trato de pararse pero el dolor era muy fuerte que no pudo. _

"_nos volveremos a ver…ranma saotome" al decir eso se pudo ver los ojos de la persona que eran rojo como la sangre. La persona saca una katana de su espalda. _

"_q-q-que vas hacer con eso" pregunto ranma al ver la katana y por primera vez sentía miedo al no poder defenderse de esa persona. _

"_solo recuerda…que somos…iguales". _

"_¿?" ranma se quedo en duda. Volvió a sentir ese mismo dolor pero luego siente que algo lo para y revisa y se da cuenta que la persona lo alzo con la mano apuntando con la katana en su pecho. _

_Después de unos segundos la persona le atravesó l a katana y lo dejo caer._

"_AAAAHHHH!" Ranma grita al sentir la katana atravesar su piel. Después de unos segundos pierde la visión pero puede escuchar una vos. _

"_ranma". _Ranma se despierta rápido y se checa el pecho.

"ranma…ranma estar bien…shampoo escuchar gritar y me shampoo ver si ranma esta bien" decía shampoo alado de ranma.

"que?" decía ranma ya despierto y sudando.

"si estas bien"

"si…si estoy bien" respondió ranma sonando un poca asustado. Y se volvió a acostar.

*se sentía tan real…que se significara* pensaba ranma.

**En la mañana **

Ranma, shampoo y cologne se encontraba en el comedor desayunando. Todos estaban en silencio.

"y dime ranma, dormiste bien?" preguntaba cologne tratando de hacer conversación.

"…" ranma no respondió por estar pensando en el sueño

"ranma…RANMA!" cologne le gritaba pero ranma no respondía. "shampoo saber como despertarlo" se paro de la silla y fue a la cocina, después de unos minutos volvió con un vaso de agua y…

"oye, por que haces eso" decía ranma ya transformado.

"ranma no prestar atención a abuela" contesto shampoo con una sonrisa.

"oh…que quiere?" preguntaba ranma mirando a cologne.

"preguntaba si dormiste bien…pero veo que no…te pasa algo son-in-law"

"no nada…bueno ya me voy" decía ranma mientras caminaba hacia la puerta "nos vemos mas tarde shampoo… adiós" y se fue ranma sin darse cuenta que todavía tenia su transformación.

"shampoo… ve y vigila a ranma, creo que hoy va hacer un día muy raro" le ordenaba cologne mientras recogía los platos donde desayunaron.

"esta bien abuelita" y shampoo salio corriendo.

Mientras ranma caminaba, pensaba sobre el sueño *que querrá haber dicho sobre que somos iguales…(suspiro) bueno solamente fue un sueño* cuando caminaba dio una vuelta pero en esa vuelta choco con alguien.

"oh, perdone" se disculpaba ranma.

"no perdone fue mi error" y la persone siguió caminado.

*espera esa vos yo la conozco* y se dio la vuelta para ver quien era pero la persona ya no estaba.*se parecía a la de mi sueño…debo de estar loco* y siguió caminado. (Ranma no miro el rostro de la persona)

Minutos después

Ranma llegaba a la casa de los Tendos. Y justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta se abrió para encontrarse con…

"ryoga…akane?" preguntaba ranma al verlos

"oh, hola ranma donde fuiste anoche?" decía akane con una sonrisa malvada al ver la cara de ranma que ponía al notar que estaba abrazando a ryoga.

"no te interesa niña fea" respondió ranma con un poco de enojo.

"ranma, respeta a akane o te la veras con migo" decía ryoga. "sí, seguro" respondió ranma mientras pasaba entre ellos dos parar entra a la casa.

"vas a ver ran-"

"ya ryoga, no malgastes tu tiempo" decía akane agarrando a ryoga del cuello.

Ranma al escuchar eso se ofendió, "oye y-" pero se dio cuenta que ya no estaban.

Ranma siguió caminando, y cuando entre a la casa noto que nadie estaba. Fue a la cocina y no estaba kasumi, entro a la sala (donde juegan shogi) y no encontró a soun y a su padre.

"busca a alguien ranma"

"eh que? oh eres tu nabiki" ranma dijo al ver a nabiki. "no, solamente estoy viendo"

"ah…entonces?"

"nada…nabiki te puedo preguntar algo?"

"si seguro" nabiki alzo la mano en seña de recibir dinero. "vamos, por favor no me puedes hacer un favor" decía ranma al notar lo que quería nabiki.

"ya sabes ranma" y señalo otra ves la mano. "esta bien" ranma se rindió al notar que no iba a cambiar de opinión nabiki y saca 1000 yens y se lo dio.

"bueno, que quieres saber" preguntaba nabiki mientras contaba su dinero. "bueno…yo quería preguntarte si sabias lo de…akane y ryoga"

"ah, sobre eso" y nabiki se sienta.

"Ya había pasado dos días desde que ryoga avía venido… akane le pidió a papa de que si ryoga pudiera quedarse por un tiempo." Explica nabiki "al principio ryoga se ponía nervioso al estar alado de akane cuando pidió permiso pero…cuando paso una semana …ryoga empezaba a actuar muy raro…se juntaba mucho con akane y actuaba con mucha confiesa con akane."

"nadie noto lo raro y decide investigar que era lo que pasaba entre ellos dos…un día ryoga y akane salieron y yo los seguí y terminaron en un parque pero después d uno minuto vi que akane empezaba a besar a ryoga… yo pensaba que era una broma pero no y desde ahí saque una teoría…RYOGA Y AKANE ESTAN SALIENDO!" Al decir eso nabiki saco un micrófono.

"y eso es todo…pero lo que no entiendo, es como la actitud de ryoga cambio"

"…" ranma se quedaba en silencio analizando lo que le dijeron. "Espera… le dio un beso?"

"si" contestaba nabiki. "bueno…gracias ya me voy" decía ranma mientras se paraba.

"espera ranma hay algo muy importante que tienes que saber" nabiki paro a ranma de irse.

"que?"Pregunto ranma pero vio que nabiki extendía su mano "aahh…vamos dime…esta bien aquí tienes" y de dio otro 1000yens.

"estas en tu forma femenina" decía nabiki contando si dinero. "que?...aahh y por eso me cobraste" ranma se enojo al darle ese dinero por algo no 'muy importante'. Ranma se fue a transforma en su forma normal y salio.

Mientras caminaba, sintió una sensación en su pecho*esa sensación era igual al de mi suen-* sus pensamientos fueron cortados a sentir un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho que hizo que se arrodillara.

Shampoo que vigilaba desde una esquina se asusto a ver a ranma arrodillado, que salio parar ver si estaba bien.

"Ranma! Estar bien ranma?" pregunto ranma mientras corría hacia el.

Ranma noto que se acercaba shampoo que trato d pararse pero no podía.*me esta pasando igual que mi sueño* pensaba ranma mientras se agarraba el pecho.

"ranma estar bien?"Pregunto shampoo ya lado de ranma.

"si…estoy bie- cof-cof" ranma empezó a toser. "ranma!" shampoo se altero al ver que tocia.

"cof-cof" ranma seguía tosiendo que pe puso la mano en la boca y cuando dejo de toser se checo la mano para encontrar…

"sangre" dijeron ranma y shampoo a la misma ves.

"ranma tener que ir con el Dr. To-"

"AAAAHHHH!" gritaba ranma al sentir dolor en el pecho. En eso akane y ryoga llegaban donde se encontraba ranma y shampoo.

"que es ese grito" preguntaba akane

"Mira" ryoga señalo donde se encontraba ranma. "ranma!" grita akane al ver ranma en rodillas gritando y sale corriendo los dos.

Shampoo se preocupaba más de ranma al no dejar de gritar. En eso ranma se desmaya. "Ranma!"Shampoo grito al agarrar a ranma en sus brazos.

"Shampoo, que le paso a ranma?" preguntaba akane cuando de apenas llegaba a ellos.

"shampoo no saber, ranma empezar a gritar y luego se desmayo" explicaba shampoo.

"hay que llevarlo con el doctor Tofu" dijo akane. Y ryoga agarro a ranma y lo cargo, y se fueron al consultorio del .

Ya con el . Se puede ver a ranma en una camilla y ryoga, shampoo y akane en el consultorio hablando con el doctor.

"entonces, ranma estar bien?"

"si, el solamente esta desmallado y ya" explicaba el doctor tofu. "oh" dijo akane aliviada de no ser grave. "entonces lo dejamos aquí hasta que se despierte".

"si eso seria bueno"

Y se retira ryoga y akane. "y tu shampoo ve al descansar"

"no, shampoo esperar a que ranma este bien" y se sentó alado de ranma. "esta bien si necesitas algo estaré en mi consultorio" y se salio del cuarto.

*ranma espero que te encuentres bien* pensaba shampoo.

**Después de dos hora… **

Ranma empezaba abrir sus ojos.

*ah…que me paso* y mira al su alrededor *como llegue aquí* y mira que shampoo dormida en una silla alado de el.

*que…hermosa se ve dormida…wow de donde salio eso* y se empieza a despertar shampoo.

"ranma estar bien?"

"si estoy bien…quien me trajo aquí?" decía ranma mientras se paraba.

"ryoga" contesto shampoo también parándose.

"oh…bueno tendré que decirle gracias" y sus estomago empezó a rugir. "ranma tener hambre?" dijo shampoo con una sonrisa.

"bueno…ya paso un buen tiempo" decía ranma con un poco de tiempo.

Los dos salieron del cuarto y se despidieron del Dr. Tofu y se fueron.

Mientras caminaban hacia el restaurante una sombra los perseguía.( para que sepan ya son como las 7 p.m. y hay poquita luz)

Cuando dieron una vuelta en una esquina la sombra apareció enfrente de ellos. Ranma y shampoo se pusieron en posición de combate. No sabían quien era pues tenia un manto negro. (Vallan a google y pongan black cloak).

No podían ver su rostro, pero ranma pudo notar el color de los ojos de la persona eran de color rojo sangre.

"t-tu" decía ranma mientras que shampoo ponía una cara de confusión

"te dije que nos íbamos a ver…Hermano".

**Fin del capitulo 5. **

**Notas. **

**Bueno otro capitulo mas trate de hacerlo interesante y desde ahora desde este capitulo va empezar a ponerse 'interesante' por favor dejen reviews y consejos yo con gusto los aceptare. **

**stephano05****: gracias por tus comentarios, siempre me dan ganas de escribir cuando recibo un review. **

**kanel Hidrovo: gracias por leer mi historia y sigue leyendo y también poniendo reviews XD. **

**paul andres hidrobo: bueno aquí tienes el capitulo c****inco espero que te haya gustado y gracias.**

**Leo-Alucar: gracias por leer y sobre akane y ryoga lo voy a explicar mas adelante**** no dejes de leer. **

**Ranpoo1992: sobre tu comentari****o, bueno eso era (lo de ranma amar poquito a akane) el amor de akane fue remplazado con esa semanas, espero que te halla gustado el capitulo y si hice algo mal dime y tratare de mejorar. **

**Gracias a todos lo que leyeron el capitulo y tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda y por favor dejen reviews. **

**Bye. **


	6. Capitulo 6: Pelea

**Capitulo**** 6: ****Pelea **

"te dije que nos íbamos a ver…Hermano".

Ranma se quedo en shock al escuchar que esa persona era su hermano.

"p-pero…como puede ser eso?" preguntaba ranma a la persona . "t-tu no puedes hacer mi hermano…yo soy hijo único" decía ranma todavía en posición de combate.

"bueno…como te explico" decía la persona poniéndose de una forma de pensar.

"ah, ya se" y se quito el manto negro.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" grito ranma y shampoo al ver que su cara era un cráneo humano.

"jajajajajajajaja" se reía l apersona. "no puedo creer que se creyera eso…jajajajaja" y seguía riendo mientras ranma y shampoo tenia una cara de confusión.

"bueno…es hora de ponerse serio" dijo la persona con una vos seria y se quitaba la mascara que tenia.

"…" ranma y shampoo se quedaron en silencio mientras veían su rostro de la persona.

La persona tenia el pelo largo de color negro y sus ojo de color rojo sangre que crea temor al solo verlo y con una sonrisa malvada su apariencia física era la misma de ranma solamente un poco mas alto que el. Su edad parece entre los 18-19.

"me llamo Ichiro saotome" (ichiro se significa primer hijo).

"…"ranma y shampoo seguían en silencio. "Bueno, no se queden ahí parado digan algo" reclamaba ichiro algo molesto.

Ranma quito su posición de combate.*tengo…un...hermano*. y volvió a reaccionar normal.

"y que quieres de mi" pregunto ranma.

"ranma…hay cosas que no entiendes ahora…como el dolor que sientes en el pecho, eso es la señal de tu nuevo tu" explicaba ichiro.

"y por que te metías en mis sueños" reclamaba ranma algo molesto.

"solamente hice eso para avisarte" decía ichiro mientras se acercaba a ranma.

"pues que formal de avisar, me gusto mucho" decía ranma con sarcasmo.

"vamos ranma…no te enojes… no te gustaría aprender hacer eso?" Decía ichiro poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

"yo…puedo aprender eso?"dijo ranma un poco motivado.

Mientras ranma y ichiro hablaban shampoo se quedo viendo al hermano de ranma.

*su energía…es de color oscuro… no me agrada mucho esa persona* y shampoo siguió vigilando a ichiro sin bajar su guardia.

"si"

"y que tengo que hacer?"

"nada…solamente ven conmigo y deja a la familia" decía ichiro con una cara amigable,

"dejar…a mi…familia" decía ranma con duda.

"ranma, no lo hagas" dijo shampoo al escuchar que tenia que dejar a todos.

Ichiro puso una cara de enojo y voltio a ver a shampoo."No te metas en donde no te llaman!" y le dio una bofetada que shampoo no alcanzo a ver que hizo que se cayera.

"shampoo!" ranma grito al ver a shampoo tirada en el piso. "por que hiciste eso!" reclamaba ranma.

**Mientras tanto.**

Ukyo caminaba con unas bolsas llenas de suplementos de su restaurante.

"creo que con esto será suficiente para la semana." Y siguió caminando.

Cuando dio una vuelta en una esquina escucho unos ruidos,

*que será eso* y miro alado de la calle parar ver a ranma y shampoo hablando con una persona que ella no conocía. Se escondió para que no la vieran.

*que harán shampoo y ranma juntos* pero se alarmo cuando shampoo recibió la bofetada de la persona.

*pero…como lo hizo…debo de ayudar… pero primero voy a dejar esto en el restaurante* y salio corriendo hacia su restaurante.

**Devuelta con ranma****…**

"vas a venir si o no?" decía ichiro con un poco de enfado.

"no…no voy a ir contigo" decía ranma ya enojado por haber golpeado a shampoo.

"pues que mal, de todas formas va avenir conmigo" decía ichiro apartándose de ellos mientras veía como ranma y shampoo se paraban.

"estas bien" pregunto ranma sonando preocupado. *el…se preocupa por mi* pensó shampoo, *que feliz estoy*.

"shampoo…estas bien…hoolaa" decía ranma mientras le pasaba una mano por la cara.

"e…que…a si estoy bien" contesto shampoo.

"ven shampoo vamos a enseñar a ese tipo quienes somos" decía ranma mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

"si" contesto shampoo también poniéndose en posición combate.

Cuando voltearon a ver a ichiro vieron que el estaba sentado en una silla pequeña y una mesa alado de el mientras tomaba te y leyendo manga.

"jajajaja" se reía ichiro mientras leía su manga. "hay…no puedo creer que el hiciera eso" decía ichiro mientras cerraba el manga. Y volteo a ver ranma y a shampoo "ya terminaron" decía ichiro parándose.

"que quieres decir" dijo ranma un poco molesto.

"nada" contesto.

Y ichiro camino hacia ellos "ranma…llego la hora de irnos"

"serás tu, por que yo no" y se lanzo a darle un golpe en la cara pero ichiro lo detuvo con una mano.

"no ranma, así no se comienza una pelea…así se comienza" y le da un golpe en el estomago y fue seguido por otra y otra.

Shampoo al ver que ranma era golpeado sacos sus bonbori de la nada y se lanzo a atacar.

Ichiro mintió la energía de shampoo que dio un golpe final a ranma que lo mando a volar y se dio una vuelta para recibir a shampoo.

Shampoo corrió y lanzo un bonbori hacia a ichiro pero antes que golpeara a ichiro atrapo el bonbori.

"es lo mejor que tienes" dijo de una forma burlona algo que ofendió a shampoo y soltó el bonbori.

"espera eso parece ser de…Amazonas" y miro hacia shampoo.

Mientras tanto. Ranma se recuperaba de los golpes de ichiro*pero…como pudo detener ni golpe…tendré que enseñarle lo que soy capas* y se paro.

"oye…tu no eres amaz-" pero se detuvo al sentir la engría de ranma cerca de el.

"Tenshin Amaguri Ken!" grito ranma.

*pero que demonios… el sabe técnica de amazonas* pensó ichiro mientras trataba de esquivar los ataque. Pero no logro esquivar todos.

Cuando termino su técnica ranma se separo y shampoo lo ataco.

"ahora va ver lo que shampoo puede hacer" dijo shampoo corriendo hacia el.

"El golpe de tornado!" grito shampoo.

Ichiro vio el golpe venir pero vio el golpe venir de la izquierda pero lo recibió en la derecha en la quijada que lo mando uno metro al aire.

En el aire shampoo le dio una patada con la izquierda y luego dio una vuelta para darle con la derecha.

Shampoo cayó en sus dos pies, pero Ichiro no.

Ichiro se paro y se limpio la sangre que tenía en la boca. "bueno…esa técnica fue…muy efectiva…ahora me toca a mí" y se puso en posición de ataque.

Ichiro puso sus manos en forma de 'x' y empezó a gritar. "aaaahhhhh" y se podía ver su energía fluir su cuerpo.

* Pero…que energía tan grande* pensó ranma.

"vamos a ver como te defiendes de esta…ranma" dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

"FENIX INFERNAL! y de su energía salio un fénix dirigido a ranma. Ranma al ver eso se quedo en shock.

"Ranma cuidado!"Grito shampoo mientras corría hacia el. Cuando alcanzo a ranma lo empujo pero shampoo no pudo escapar del ataque.

Cuando el fénix toco a shampoo exploto dañando a shampoo.

"aaahhh!"gritaba shampoo del dolor. Ranma corrió hacia shampoo.

"shampoo estas bien…perdón fue mi culpa" decía ranma sonando culpable.

"esta bien ranma…shampoo…solo tratar de…ayudar a…ranma" pero ranma se sentía culpable.

"jajajajajaja….que conmovedor" decía ichiro burlándose, algo que enfureció a ranma.

"vas a ver ahora ichiro" decía ranma enojado. De pronto una energía de color azul rey se acumulaba en las dos manos de ranma.

"te voy a demostrar mi técnica que invente" y mas energía se acumulaba en su dos manos.

"RENACER DE DRAGON!" grito ranma mientras dirigía la energía hacia el. Ichiro recibió el ataque y lo tiro al suelo.

"muy…bien…ranma…pero hay que terminar eso" decía mientras se paraba agarrándose la costillas.

"ranma!" se escucho una vos. Ranma volteo para ver quien era.

"ukyo?...que haces aquí"

Pero antes que ukyo pudiera contestar shampoo se empezaba parar.

"ukyo, ayuda a shampoo…llévatela de aquí"

"esta bien ranma" y ayudo a shampoo a ponerse de pie.

"ranma cuidado!" dijo ukyo al ver a ichiro atrás de ranma.

"que?" ranma se dio una vuelta para ver a ichiro atrás de el pero Ichiro agarro a rama por el cuello.

"ya nos vamos ranma" dijo ichiro mientras caminaba agarrando a ranma por el cuello.

"oye, deja a ranma en paz si n-" ukyo fue interrumpida por un golpe que recibió de ichiro.

*pero como lo hizo…si tenia a ranma y estaba lejos* pensaba ukyo mientras se paraba del suelo. Y ichiro siguió caminado.

"Ranma!" shampoo trato de caminar pero estaba adolorida del ataque que se cayo.

Ranma trataba de soltarse de ichiro pero no podía.

Shampoo vio como ichiro para de caminar.

"dile adiós ranma" dijo ichiro.

Shampoo se quedo asombrado lo que vio enfrente de ella. A ichiro le salio unas alas de color blanco.

*Pero…como?" shampoo pensó. Ukyo también se quedo asombrada al ver como le salía alas.

Shampoo trato de parase al ver como ichiro agarraba vuelo para irse pero fallo.

Unos pies en el aire ranma trataba de zafarse.

"ya deja de…moverte!" dijo ichiro molesto

Y ranma pudo zafarse pero ichiro lo agarro por las costillas.

"shampoo!" grito ranma

Shampoo trato otra vez pero fallo y miro como se iba. Ranma vio como fallo y pudo ver el rostro de shampoo y pudo notar tristeza.

"YA DEJA DE MOVERTE!" grito ichiro y lo golpeo en la nuca. Ranma poco a poco perdía la visión.

"Ranma!" grito ukyo mientras corría hacia ellos y lanzando una mini espátula hacia ichiro.

Ichiro vio venir las mini espátulas y con sus alas las golpeo. Y se fue.

Ukyo se dio la vuelta para ver a shampoo llorando. "estas bien shampoo…por que lloras?"

"es culpa de shampoo" shampoo decía mientras lloraba.

"mejor vamos a mi restaurante para que me expliques todo, esta bien?" Decía ukyo mientras le daba la mano a shampoo.

"Esta bien" y shampoo acepto la mano u ukyo la ayudo a caminar hacia sus restaurante..

Ya en el restaurante…

Shampoo y ukyo estaban sentadas junto una mesa. "haber shampoo cuéntame lo que paso"

"bueno, lo que shampoo entendió fue…" y shampoo empezó a explicar todo lo que había pasado desde el incidente que tuvo en la mañana hasta ahora.

**En la casa de los Tendos**.

Akane estaba en la sala viendo la tele junto con Nabiki y Ryoga.

"Oye, ya se tardo ranma no?" preguntaba nabiki.

"si…es cierto" dijo akane sonando un poco preocupada "tal vez este todavía inconsciente".

"que piensas tu ryoga" pregunto

"yo pienso lo mismo" dijo ryoga simple. Akane empezó a notar como había cambiado ryoga desde que se quedo y se preocupa.

*que le pasara…desde que había salido hace una semana antes que llegara ranma a cambiado* y empieza a recordar.

_**Flash back…**_

_**Akane estaba en el dojo practicando, solamente faltaba una semana para que ranma venga y poder hacer su venganza.**_

_**De pronto escuchar que alguien abre la puerta.**_

"_**oh ryoga eres tu" decía akane **_

"_**si, ese soy yo" decía un ryoga feliz.**_

"_**querías decirme algo" pregunto akane. Pero vio como ryoga ponía una cara de tonto.**_

_***no…puedo creer…que….yo…YO…salga con akane* pensaba ryoga con sus cara de tonto. **_

"_**hey…ryoga te…encuentras bien" preguntaba akane un poco asustad. **_

"_**eh…que?...ha si, me encuentro bien" dijo ryoga un poco avergonzado.**_

"_**solamente quería decirte que voy a salir un rato"**_

"_**oh, esta bien" y ryoga salio del dojo.**_

_**Ya en la hora de la cena…**_

"_**oye akane, ryoga no a llegado y ya es hora de cenar" decid kasumi preocupada como siempre .Mientras que todo se sentaba en la mesa.**_

"_**si…además ya es casi de noche…le abra pasado algo?" dijo akane preocupada. **_

"_**guao…akane, suenas preocupada…acaso te gusta" dijo nabiki.**_

"_**n-no, claro que no" dijo akane poniéndose roja. "pues, tu rostro demuestra lo opuesto"**_

_**Akane iba a empezar a discutir pero su padre empezó a hablar.**_

"_**no te preocupes akane, que ryoga es una persona muy entrenada de seguro que se habrá perdido" **_

"_**ah si, se me había olvidado eso" pero en ese momento alguien toco la puerta. **_

"_**voy a ver quien es" dijo kasumi mientras se dirigía a la puerta." Oh eres tu ryoga" y kasumi entro al comedor con ryoga. **_

"_**bueno, ahora que ya esta aquí podemos comer" dijo genma. **_

_**Y todos empezaron a comer. Pero mientras que todos comían akane noto que el rostro de ryoga no demostraba emociones. **_

_**Fin Del Flash Back…**_

*ahora que lo pienso…ryoga ya no se a perdido*__pensó akane.__

**Devuelta con Ukyo y Shampoo. **

"entonces el es el hermano de ranma…espera el hermano de ranma?...pero como, no entiendo…tu sabes?" ukyo pregunto sorprendida.

"shampoo no saber." Dijo shampoo todavía triste.

"Ya se… vamos a preguntarle a gordo de genma" dijo ukyo.

"si" shampoo dijo.

Toc Toc, Se escucho la puerta. Ukyo fue a ver quien era. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a la Elder Cologne.

"Oh elder cologne…que se le ofrece" pregunto ukyo.

"vengo a buscar a mi nieta…la has visto"

"pase" y ukyo dirigió a cologne a hacia shampoo.

"shampoo, estas aquí, te e buscado todo el día" y se le acerco " te encuentras bien, te noto triste y…cansada"

"…" shampoo no contesto

"Elder cologne lo que paso fue que…" y le contaron a cologne lo que había pasado.

Después de haberle contado lo que había pasado shampoo y su bisabuela se fueron hacia su casa. Cuando llegaron shampoo se tomo un baño y se acostó.

Shampoo recordaba la expresión de ranma al no poder hacer nada. * voy a rescatar a ranma, eso lo prometo. Pero primero voy hacer una visita a los tendos*, y shampoo se durmió.

**En la casa de los Tendos.**

Cuando todos terminaron de comer se preparaban a dormir pero alguien toco la puerta y kasumi fue a ver quien era.

Cuando kasumi regreso entro con una persona.

**Continuara…. **

**Bueno otro capitulo mas, este estuvo un poco difícil para mí pero intente lo mejor y por favor dejen reviews y sugerencia. Espero que estuvo interesante el capitulo. ****Ah y sobre la descripción de el hermano de ranma intente lo mejor de describirlo. Si hay un error dígame y tratare de arreglarlo. **

**Leo-Alucar****: gracias por tu comentario, y sobre el sueño se me vino a la mente y no se de cual fic se parece haber si me das el nombre para verlo. **

**Ranpoo1992: bueno, trato de actualizar cada semana y gracias por comentar espero que te aya gustado el capitulo. **

**stephano05****: si, la historia se pondrá 'interesante' voy a explicar más sobre el hermano más adelante y gracias por comentar. **

**paul andres ****Hidrovo: gracias a ti por leer mi historia y por comentar espero que te halla gustado. **

**Gracia a todos lo que leyeron el capitulo 6. **

**Quien será esa persona que vino a la casa de los Tendos?**


	7. AVISO

**AVISO**

**So****lamente quería avisar que por le momento no podré continuar la historia, puesto que mis estudios me quitan mucho tiempo pero prometo que cuando termine mis estudios continuare, tal vez antes que termine el mes bajare capitulo siete y no se preocupen nunca dejare la historia hasta ver que termine, también dejen sugerencias sobre la historia para hacerlo mejor.**

**EL MUNDO REAL ES MUY DIFICIL…PERO SI NOS EZFORZAMOS PODREMOS HACERLO FACIL.**


	8. Capitulo 7:Revelaciones

**Notas del autor: bueno…yo se que tarde un poco de actualizar pero mis estudios no me dejaban tiempo, pero aquí ****tienen, capitulo siete. Espero que les guste y por favor pido disculpas por hacerlo muy tarde. **

**Disfruten.**

**Capitulo**** 7: Revelaciones.**

Shampoo se levantaba de dormir, la noche para shampoo había sido una eternidad pues ella tenia ganas de ir por ranma para si el poder casarse con ella y tener una gran familia, pero no todo era fácil.

Shampoo mira hacia la ventana. Todo esta soleado, los pájaros canta todo parece que hoy iba a ser un bonito día, pero para ella no.

Shampoo da un suspiro y se levanta y se va directo al baño a darse una buena ducha antes de empezar el día.

Después haberse dado su ducha y vestirse, se fue al comedor donde se encontraba su bisabuela ya con el desayuno preparado.

La elder Cologne noto como su bisnieta se siente a desayunar pero con tristeza * pobre shampoo… se debe de sentir muy triste después de no haber podido ayudar a ranma,* piensa cologne al recordar lo que su bisnieta le dijo.

Comían en silencio… hasta que shampoo se paro.

"ya termine" y se retiro con su plato en la mano. Cuando regreso donde su abuela se encontraba shampoo empezó a hablar.

"Abuelita, voy a dar una visita a los Tendos" y se retiro pero antes que ella pudiera salir su bisabuela la detuvo.

"shampoo espérame voy contigo" y shampoo la espero.

Mientras shampoo y su bisabuela caminaban, shampoo se concentraba en sus pensamientos.

* Pobre ranma…seguramente horita debe de ser torturado y yo aquí, caminando…pero no te preocupes ranma, voy a conseguir información sobre tu supuesto hermanando y tratar de buscarte, cueste lo que cueste* pero sus pensamientos fueron distraídos cuando noto a ukyo caminando hacia la misma dirección.

*es…ukyo* pensó shampoo.

"hola elder cologne…hola shampoo" saludo ukyo cuando percato a shampoo y a su bisabuela.

*de seguro van a ir con los Tendos* pensó ukyo.

"Adonde van?"

"con los Tendos y usted miss Kuonji?" pregunto cologne.

"también, como le explicamos ayer y quería preguntar al gordo de genma sobre el supuesto hermano de ranma" explicaba ukyo mientras el grupo caminaba.

Durante la trayectoria, shampoo no hablo nada con ukyo.

**En la casa de los Tendos.**

Toda la familia Tendo y Saotome se encontraba desayunando. Akane se sentaba alado de ryoga, mientras que soun le echaba in ojo a ellos dos.

*no puedo creer que akane prefirió a ese chico en ves de ranma… pero tengo todavía a nabiki y a kasumi* pensaba mientras leía su periódico.

Todos estaban en silencio, pero ese silencio fue roto cuando kasumi hablo.

"padre…y ranma todavía no a llegado…recibí una llamada de el Dr. Tofu y me dijo que ya había salido desdé ayer en la noche" comento kasumi.

Cuando akane escucho eso se enojo *de seguro debe de estar con shampoo o ukyo… y yo aquí preocupada por el* y empezó hablar "no te preocupes kasumi de seguro debe de estar con una de de sus novias…es pervertido"

"akane no hables así de ranma…el es un buen muchacho" dijo soun dejando su periódico en la mesa. "tal ves tuvo unos problemas que no pudo venir…tu ya sabes como los problemas vienen a el" y todos empezaron a comer.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, kasumi con ayuda de akane recogieron los platos en los que comieron. Mientras kasumi y akane recogían los platos, nabiki trajo de nuevo el tema que hablaron hace rato.

"Papá, no se te hace raro que ranma no haya hablado para avisarnos que ya había salido?"

"Ya explique l-…"y se escucho unos golpecitos en la puerta "ves…tal ves ya llego" dijo soun mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"hola ran-…ma…tu no eres ranma?" decía soun mientras veía a la persona que esta en la puerta.

"claro que no…" mientras decía eso la persona, kasumi pasaba por la puerta para ver quien era.

"ha…hola elder Cologne…como ha estado?" saludaba kasumi a l elder cologne.

"hola señorita tendo…hasta horita bien y usted?"

"Me ha ido bien… veo que viene con compañía, hola shampoo…hola ukyo"

"hola" dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Mientras ellas hablaban, soun se que quedaba con una cara de confusión. Como no se dio cuenta que era la elder cologne, y como se dio cuenta que estaba acompañad *creo que la comida me hizo mal…tal ves con un poquito de sake me haría bien* mientras pensaba, empezaba a dar una pequeñas risita que asustaron a todos los que estaban presente

"papá…papá estas bien?" preguntaba kasumi preocupada.

"pobre señor Tendo…ya perdió el juicio"

"eh…ha si estoy bien hija…bueno yo las dejo" y se fue hacia su cuarto donde tenia un sake debajo de su cama.

"eso estuvo raro" opino ukyo.

"bueno…que le trae por aquí elder cologne"

"se trata de ranma" kasumi al escuchar que era sobre ranma se preocupo un poco, pues ya era oficialmente ellas su prometida.

_**Flash back **_

_**Todos se encuentran en el comedor...**__**Ranma ya tenia horas de haberse ido de la casa después de la noticia que akane les dijo.**_

"_**akane…como pudiste hacer esto…ahora ya no podrás casarte con ranma…las escuelas nunca se unirán!" la ultima parte soun lo dijo llorando.**_

"_**hay papá, no es para tanto" contesto akane, alado de ryoga.**_

"…" _**soun no dijo nada. Continúo llorando**_

"_**ya papá…si quieres tomo yo la responsabilidad" dijo kasumi alado de su padre.**_

"_**QUE!" gritaron todos menos soun, quien dejo de llorar al escuchar eso. **_

"_**guao…eso si no me lo esperaba" comento nabiki.**_

"_**de veras hija…tu…harías eso por la familia" dijo soun con un poco de esperanza.**_

_**Kasumi se quedo silenciosa, nunca pensó que llegaría a estos extremos. Si, ranma es una buena persona que se preocupa por otros, aunque a veces muy orgulloso pero una buena persona, tal ves sea un buen esposo en el futuro, a demás de ser muy atractivo. **_

_***voy a darle un intento* pensó kasumi. **_

"_**si papá… vo-"kasumi fue interrumpida.**_

"_**kasumi, como puedes hacer eso…ya sabes como es ranma, el es una persona que solamente se preocupa por el y…y a demás trae muchos problemas" akane dijo.**_

"_**que pasa akane, estas celosa?" comento nabiki, al ver como akane se puso.**_

"_**yo, celosa…por favor, solamente me preocupo y a demás yo tengo a ryoga" la ultima parte lo dijo abrazando a ryoga, quien se puso rojo. **_

"_**ha…bueno…yo" ryoga trato decir algo. **_

"_**akane no te preocupes…bueno ya es noche ya me voy a dormir adiós" kasumi se levanto y se fue. **_

"_**pero…"no dijo nada, pues kasumi ya no estaba. **_

"_**se va a poner muy interesante" comento nabiki mientras se paraba para ir a dormir. **_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

"que tiene ranma?" kasumi pregunto sonando preocupada.

"Lo que pas-"

"ATRAPEN AL GORDO!" grito ukyo, quien se lanzo a genma, acompañada de shampoo.

Mientras que ukyo y shampoo batallaban de agarrar a genma, kasumi y cologne se quedaban viendo con cara de confusión.

"yo no quise robar la comida…prometo pagarles pero déjeme vivir!" decía genma tratando de escapar.

"de que habla?"pregunto ukyo.

"eh…nada nada" dijo genma sonando nervioso

"en donde estábamos…ha si como dije, ranma fue secuestrado por una persona mas fuerte que el…su …hermano" termino cologne después de todo el show que paso.

"fue secuetr-…espera su hermano?" pregunto kasumi todavía preocupada.

"si, su hermano y vinimos aquí para hablar con el papá de ranma"

"así es gordo…ahora dime como que ranma tiene hermano?" decía ukyo mientras que agarraba a genma por el cuello de su camisa.

"si" dijo shampoo alado de ukyo.

"…" genma no dijo nada.

Ukyo al notar que genma no decía nada, se enfurecía más y más. Después de un minuto de silencio genma empezó a hablar.

"por favor, vamos al comedor…ahí les explico todo" Todos notaron la seriedad en la que hablaba genma que ukyo lo soltó y todos se dirigieron hacia el comedor.

Ya todos en el comedor…

Todos estaban en el comedor, soun sentado en su mismo lugar pero un poco tomado. Nabiki y kasumi sentado en una parte de la mesa mientras que ukyo, shampoo, y cologne en el lado contrario de ellas. Genma se encontraba en el lado contrario de soun.

Genma empezó a hablar.

"como empiezo…ha ya se, ¡cariño! Ven" grito genma.

Shampoo, ukyo, y cologne se quedaron confusas. Gusto cuando grito se escucharon unos pasos que venían de la parte superior. Los paso eran muy suaves que uno podría adivinar que era mujer.

"cuando no se escucharon mas pasos, ukyo, shampoo, y cologne voltearon para ver quien era"

"Sra. Saotome…cuando llego" pregunto ukyo al ver la mama de ranma.

"hola ukyo…shampoo y elder cologne, llegue de apenas ayer en la noche" cuando termino de contestar, se sentó alado de kasumi.

"me llamaste esposo?" pregunto la mama de ranma.

"cariño, creo que ya es hora de decirles" todos se quedaron en silencio. "puedes decirles, ya casi todos saben"

"que es lo que pasa?" pregunto nabiki, al no saber de que hablaban,

"si, que pasa" dijo soun.

"bueno…como todos ya saben…ranma tiene un hermano" hubo un silencio, que ni se podía escuchar el viento.

"que?" dijo soun y nabiki.

"cariño…cuéntales lo que paso" y miro a su esposa.

"bueno, esto paso…"

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Se puede ver a Genma y un pequeño niño, alado de ellos a una mujer con un bebe. Se encuentra en un pequeño campo con pocos árboles.**_

"_**vamos pequeño ichiro, te voy a convertir el mejor artista marcial de todo el mundo" decía genma al pequeño de 2 años.**_

"_**ssssiiii" grito el pequeño ichiro, quien salio corriendo junto su papá.**_

"_**no corran…se van a caer" dijo la sra. Saotome.**_

"_**ja…no digas tont-" genma fue interrumpido al caerse junto a ichiro de cara. **_

"_**hay…mi carita preciosa" dijo genma.**_

"_**también a mi papi" dijo ichiro mientras se sobaba la cara. **_

"_**les dije…verdad ranma" decía mientras acariciaba al pequeño bebe.**_

_**Mientras ellos caminaban, un grupo de nueve los observaban. "jefe ahí esta la familia que buscaba" decía unos de las personas.**_

_**Mientras caminaban, genma noto la presencia de unas personas. Paro de caminar.**_

"_**que pasa" pregunto su esposa.**_

"_**hay una personas que nos pe-" fue interrumpido al recibir un golpe que lo mando unos metros legos.**_

"_**GENMA!" grito.**_

_**Ichiro se quedo viendo como su padre se paraba. Pero luego apareció una persona enfrente de el.**_

"_**nos vamos pequeño" y desapareció con ichiro.**_

"_**ichiro!" grito genma al ver que su hijo ya no estaba .Después de pararse corrió a su esposa pero se detuvo al ver 2 personas enfrente de el. Pero uno de ellos corrió hacia su esposa.**_

"_**hora de recoger a nuestro guerreo" dijo la persona.**_

_**Pero antes de llegar vio como genma venció a la otra persona y ahora se dirigía hacia el. La persona se paro y se puso en modo de combate.**_

"_**no dejare que te lleves a mi hijo" y lanzo una patada. Pero la persona lo esquivó y le lanzo un golpe con la mano que lo conecto a la cara de genma.**_

"_**ja, no sabes ni pelear" esa palabras enojo a genma y se lanzo otra ves pero esta ves le lanzo golpe en la cara rápido que la persona no pudo esquivar. Cuando lo lanzo unos metros lejos, corrió rápido hacía su esposa.**_

_**La persona se paro. Genma se puso enfrente de su esposa en posición de pelea.**_

"_**bueno, creo que luego vendré por el" y desapareció.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

"…y desde ese momento no vimos mas a ichiro…regresamos con mis padre y les contamos lo que paso y desde entonces genma juro hacer a ranma el mejor artista marcial" termino de decir la sra. Saotome.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, nunca pensaron que ranma tenía un hermano.

"entonces, ranma tiene un hermano" dijo nabiki.

"si" contesto genma.

"y como supieron de esto" pregunto genma para saber como ellas sabían eso. Ukyo y shampoo les contó todo que cuando terminaron ya era las cinco.

"mi…mi hijo fue secuestrado por su propio hermano" pregunto la sra. Saotome al escuchar lo que le paso a ranma__

"si" contesto shampoo con tristeza

"ah…espera dijiste que se lo llevo…volando"

"si, y tratamos de pararlo pero no pudimos" contesto ukyo.

"por que mi hijo tendría alas?" cuestiono la sra. Saotome.

**EN UNA PARTE DE CHINA**

Entre el medio del bosque, se puede ver un tipo un pequeño pueblo. Alrededor del pueblo se puede ver un castillo.

Adentro del castillo, se pude ver a una persona sentado en un tipo de trono. EL hombre sentado se ve entre lo 35-40 años y pelo corto negro y ojos de color café, al verlo uno piensa que es como una persona normal.

Se le acerca una persona con una katana en su espalda, con un traje negro con rayas azules. "Mi rey, me llamo?" pregunto.

"si, quiero que reúnas a todos…va haber un anuncio"

"si mi rey" y la persona se fue.

**DEVUELTA EN LA CASA TENDO.**

"tenemos que hacer algo…si no…si no las escuelas nunca se unirán!" dijo soun mientras empezaba a llorar.

"no se preocupe sr. Tendo, shampoo va tratar de encontrarlos, por esas razones venimos aquí…para informales lo que a pasado" dijo cologne mientras se paraba.

"yo también voy a ir" dijo ukyo al escuchar sobre shampoo.

"esta bien señorita Kuonji, shampoo sale mañana el la mañana"

Shampoo se paro y se puso alado de su bisabuela, lista para irse. Mientras ellas se preparaban para irse kasumi se quedaba pensando en la situación en la que estaban.

"bueno…ya nos vamos, les estaremos informando en lo que pase y sra. Saotome…no se preocupe por sus hijos" y se retiraron.

"Esperen!" escucharon.

"si…miss tendo" dijo cologne mientras volteaba a ver a kasumi,

"yo…yo también voy a ir con ellas" todos se quedaron en silencio.

"pero kasumi, puede ser peligroso" dijo soun *quien va a cocinar*

"padre, quiero ir…es mi prometido y esta en peligro" cuando dijo eso ukyo y shampoo se quedaron frisados.

*Pero…pero como!" dieron las dos juntas. Kasumi les empezó a explicar como akane y ranma ya no estaban comprometidos y como ella acepto hacer su prometida.

"…y así me hice su prometida" termino kasumi de explicar.

"…" ukyo y shampoo se quedaron en silencio. Cada ellas en sus propios pensamientos.

El pensamiento de shampoo, *mas competencia…con kasumi no podré…ella es…ella es casi perfecta, es todo lo que un hombre querría*

Con ukyo, *no puedo creerlo…tendré que esforzarme el doble* pero ambas llegaron a una misma conclusión

*ranma no saldría con kasumi…ella es como su hermana*

"oh" fueron lo que ellas dijeron

"bueno…gracias por informarnos ya nos vamos, ya es muy tarde y mañana va a hacer un día muy ocupado" cologne y shampoo salieron.

Soun checo el tiempo, "es cierto, ya son las ocho y no tuvimos almuerzo…como pudo aguantar tanto tiempo sin comer saotome?"

"que?, crees que solamente como soun?"

"no, es que como veo como come y pensé que comía mucho…que le párese si jugamos shogi:

"esta bien"

Nabiki se paro y se retiro a su cuarto, mientras que soun y genma se fueron a jugar shogi dejando a la sra. Saotome, kasumi y ukyo solas.

"bueno…creo que ya me voy" decía ukyo mientras se levantaba.

"ukyo, no ye quieres quedar a cenar?" pregunto la Sra. Saotome al notar que se iba ukyo.

"ha…yo"

"si ukyo, por que no te quedas a cenar" dijo kasumi.

"bueno…esta bien"

"bueno, vamos empezar hacer la cena" todas se pararon y se dirigieron a la cocina.

Con shampoo y cologne…

Cuando llegaron, cenaron. Mientras cenaban todo estaba en silencio, cuando terminaron shampoo se fue dar una ducha.

En el cuarto de shampoo, se encontraba ella con sus pijamas, mientras alistaba sus cosas para el viaje. De pronto escucho que alguien habría su puerta, volteo para ver quien era. "hola abuelita" dijo shampoo mientras dejaba su maleta en una esquina del cuarto.

"hola shampoo…shampoo, tengo una pregunta que hacerte?"

"cual es abuelita"

"shampoo, recuerdas como eran las alas del hermano de ranma?" shampoo se quedo en silencio por un momento. Después de pensar un rato, contesto.

"si, era como…coma la de un águila…era como las del pueblo de Phoenix, pero estas alas eran mas finas…mas…hermosas" shampoo se quedo callada.

"ya veo…en ese caso ten" y le entrego un libro.

"Para que es eso, abuelita?"

"léelo, y veras lo que se trata" y shampoo guardo el libro en su maleta. "otra cosa mas?"

"si, como vas a encontrar a ranma?"

"bueno, el hermano de ranma voló hacia el norte…creo que primero voy a ir hacia el norte de Japón"

"esta bien, ya te dejo descansar" y salio del cuarto. Cuando salio del cuarto shampoo se durmió.

En la casa de los Tendos.

Ukyo estaba en la puerta de la casa junto kasumi. "bueno, ya me voy y gracias por la comida" y salio.

"cuídate ukyo"

"ah, antes que se me olvide empaca un poco de ropa y pequeñas cosas que necesites para el viaje"

"esta bien" y ukyo salio.

Mientras caminaba ukyo, noto que akane y ryoga venían riéndose.

*que raro…bueno, como tomaran la noticia* y siguió con su camino.

**EN EL CASTILLO…**

Había muchas personas alrededor del castillo, todos esperaban para escuchar el mensaje que su líder iba hacer.

De pronto escuchan una vos.

"querido pueblo, les informo que ya a llegado la hora…ah llegado la hora de hacernos el pueblo mas fuerte…ah llegado el tiempo de vencer a nuestros enemigo, todos saben de lo que hablo…llego la hora de busca el objeto, el que nos traerá gloria" todos estaban en silencio, sabían lo que hablaba su líder, pues este es el día que todos esperaban…nacieron para este día.

"eso es todo, les informare mas tarde…por ahora preparasen, pueden irse" y todos se fueron.

El líder se sentó en su silla, de pronto vino una persona que se dirigía hacia el.

"ya llego señor, con la persona que usted ordeno que trajera"

"bien…muy bien, ya se formo nuestros guerreros, déjenlo en un cuarto que descanse, mañana hablo con el" y la persona se retiro.

"te dije que vendría por ti" el líder se paro de su silla. "es hora de dormir" y se retiro a su cama.

A La Mañana Siguiente…

Shampoo se despertaba, había descansando lo demasiado para empezar el viaje. *bueno, ya tengo todo listo para empezar el viaje…no te preocupes ranma, te voy a encontrar* salio de su cuarto y se dirigió a la salida.

"ya te vas shampoo, no crees que es muy temprano" fue parada por su bisabuela cologne en la entrada de la puerta.

"entre mas temprano, mejor" y salio corriendo. Pero antes que saliera cologne la paro.

"espera shampoo, tengo algo que darte" y saco un libro grueso.

"que es?" pregunto al ver el libro.

"es un libro, en el que tiene técnicas mas poderosa…entrena mientras buscas a ranma. Pienso que el viaje va hacer muy duro"

"esta bien abuelita, gracias ya me voy" y esta ves si salio.

"se ve que tiene mucha energía…bueno es hora de abrir el restauran" mientras se dirigía hacia la parte de ka cocina, escucho que la puerta se abría.

*Se le abra olvidado algo a shampoo" y se fijo para ver si era shampoo.

"que paso shampo-…eres tu. Ya era hora de que vinieras" dijo mientras veía ala persona.

Shampoo corría hacia el restaurante de ukyo. Cundo llego encontró a ukyo ya lista, cerrando las puertas de su restaurante. Cuando termino las dos se dirigieron rápido hacia la casa de los Tendos. Durante la trayectoria las dos hablaron sobre lo que iban hacer para encontrar a ranma, cuando llegaron tocaron la puerta.

Se abrió la puerta. Ahí se encontraba todos, incluso akane y ryoga quienes ya sabían en la situación en la que estaba ranma. Akane trata de ir, pero kasumi le dijo que no, insistió pero no pudo convencer a kasumi.

Akane se le acerco a ukyo y shampoo.

"espero que protejas a mi hermana" sonó mas como una orden.

"y sino, que vas hacer" dijo ukyo poniéndose enojada.

"te voy a-" fue interrumpida por kasumi al tocarle el hombro.

"no te preocupe akane"

Y salio.

"adiós!" todos decían

"ya podemos irnos" dijo kasumi, y todas se marcharon

En El Castillo.

El líder se dirigía junto con nueve personas hacia un cuarto. Todos vestidos en color negro, menos el líder quien tenia una raya blanca atravesada en su pecho.

"dime, ichiro, tuviste un problema al traer a tu hermano?" preguntaba mientras caminaban por un pasillo.

"no, mi hermano no fue un gran problema…aunque si pelea bien, pero con técnicas amazónicas?"

"bueno…eso puede ser solucionado" y se pararon en frente de una puerta. Abrieron la puerta, y vieron a ranma en una cama, dormido.

"hola…ranma" dijo el líder.

Ranma abrió los ojos.

**CONTINUARA…**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 7: ****Revelaciones.**

**Notas del Autor: que les pareció, hice un buen trabajo?…dejen sus comentarios, para así mejorar la historia y les agradezco por haber leído el capitulo siete…para el capitulo ocho no se cuando lo baje pero ****lo voy hacer. Sobre el pueblo, es muy parecido a la de shampoo pero este tiene como un castillo.**


	9. Capitulo 8: Decisión

**Hola, que tal, aquí les traigo el capitulo 8. Quiero disculparme por haberlo hecho tarde, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, como estudiar y todo eso…bueno espero que les gusten y dejen su comentario.**

**(Ningún personaje de ranma ½ me pertenecen, todos los derechos van hacia Takahashi Rumiko, algunos personajes son creados de mi imaginación )**

**Capitulo 8: Decisión**

Ranma abrió los ojos, todo esta muy brilloso, podía ver algunas personas pero muy borrosas.

"q-quien anda ahí" pregunto ranma mientras veía como una persona se acercaba al el.

"como estas ranma?...descansaste bien?" preguntaba una persona que ranma no podía reconocer, tenia una vestimenta de color negro con un raya blanca en su pecho.

"quien eres?" ranma se esta levantaba de la cama en donde se encontraba, tratando de ajustarse a la luz del cuarto.

"quien soy?" preguntaba la persona. "si, quien eres?... en donde estoy?" ranma ya podía ver a las personas y también su alrededor. La persona con quien estaba hablando estaba viejo, como es sus cincuentas, su piel blanca y sus ojos de color verde y su pelo blanco. Su rostro mostraba autoridad, miedo, pero a la misma ves tranquilidad y confianza. A las otras personas no podía reconocer, aceptó y su supuesto hermano.

'Ahora que recuerdo…el me secuestro…lo que se significa que me van hacer algo… debo de salir aquí' cuando termino de pensar, ranma se puso en modo en alerta. Algo que el líder pudo ver.

"no te preocupes ranma, no te vamos a lastimar" dijo el líder.

"como quieren que no me preocupe si me esa persona" señalo a ichiro "me trajo a un lugar que no se con personas que no conozco, y para terminar lastimo a las personas que son importantes para mi!."

"quien?...ichiro?" dijo el líder volteando a ver a ichiro. "pero si es tu hermano ranma, no estas feliz de ver a tu hermano después de muchos años?" el líder vio a ranma con una cara de confusión.

"ha…el es mi hermano?, no puede ser, yo soy hijo único" ranma cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho mientras decía eso. "además, yo soy muy guapo para ser comparado con el" dijo ranma mientras sonreía. "y si fuera mi hermano, nunca lo aceptaría como tal… el lastimo a una persona muy querida"

Ichiro se acercaba a ranma. "a la amazónica?" preguntaba ichiro

"si, y por eso nunca serás mi hermano"

"no pude ser…mi hermano ha sido lavado del cerebro por la amazonas!" decía ichiro mientras lloraba y se golpeaba el piso.

Todos tenían una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

"sniff…no te preocupes hermanito…sniff…yo te salvare de esa amazonas…y veras la verdadera luz del mundo" mientras decía eso, de la nada una luz lo apuntaba, pareciendo como un ángel.

En eso se acerca unas de las persona y golpea a ichiro, haciendo que se golpeara contara la pared.

"no seas bobo ichiro" decía una vos femenina. Ichiro se levanto y se dirigió hacia la persona quien lo golpeo.

"porque hiciste eso" dijo ichiro con la cara hinchada.

"por que eres un bobo…además yo haría lo que hizo ranma si lastimarás a una persona querida" decía la persona.

"vas a ver miki…un día me pedirás un favor y yo no te ayudare…pero no te preocupes mi bondad es mas grande que mi venganza y te perdonare" y otra luz salio.

"si, si, si como sea…" y fue directo a ranma ignorando a ichiro.

"hola me llamo miki" dijo miki.

"h-hola" dijo ranma un poso sonrojado al ver miki. Miki tenia unja piel blanca también pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era su pelo rojo como el fuego y sus ojos también.

"bueno, ya que la introducción acabo, quiero decirte ranma que ichiro es verdaderamente tu hermano…y por esa razón te hemos traído aquí, para que puedas pasar un rato con tu hermanó" dijo el líder.

"pero como?... yo nunca tuve un hermano" dijo ranma.

"luego te explicaremos ranma, pero ahora tenemos una propuesta que hacerte" el líder se le acerco "ranma, tu practicas artes marciales, verdad? …bueno, que dirías si te damos mas conocimiento y mas poder"

Ranma no estaba seguro, como podía confiar a unas personas que de apenas conoció

"y por que debería de aceptar?" ranma los cuestiono

"ranma, tu tienes un poder muy superior…tu clan fueron unos de los guerreros mas fuertes que tuvieron en Japón, y yo quiero ayudarte…tu hermano esta en la mitad de su entrenamiento y creo que ya has visto los resultados"

"…"ranma se quedo en silencio. El sabia que su hermano era mas fuerte que el.

"dime ranma…en Japón alguien te quiere…te han demostrado que vales mucho…se han preguntado que es lo que quieres en la vida" el líder le puso un mano en el hombro mientras que ranma agachaba la cabeza.

"dime ranma" la vos del líder sonaba tranquila. "te voy a decir un secreto ranma, siempre te estuvimos observando…yo vi como te trataban y voy hacer sincero ranma, ellos…ellos no te quieren" ranma alzo la cabeza y se aparto de le.

"n-no…eso no es cierto…ellos me quieren, pero me lo demuestra de una manera especial!" ranma gritaba.

"entonces dime ranma, porque nunca te respetan…siempre te golpean…y tu padre te vendió por un plato de arroz y pepinillos, y que hay de tu madre?...ella te mataría si no eres un hombre" ranma se arrodillo, se podía ver unas pocas lagrimas.

"y que tal con tus prometida… nunca te creen en lo que dice y siempre te culpan por sus errores…pero lo mas importante ranma es cuantos amigos has tenido? No cuentes a la Kuonji, pues es tu prometida y no amiga"

"…"ranma estaba en silencio, todo lo que decía era verdad. Nunca lo respetaban y también no tenía amigos, el esta solo en este mundo.

"ranma, todo esto no es amor…tu para ellos eres un títere que pueden utilizar para resolver sus problema. Nadie te quiere ranma, ni los Tendos, nadie ranma…solamente nosotros" ranma empezó a llorar. Miki al ver que empezó a llorar se acerco y lo abrazo.

"no te preocupes ranma, nosotros te protegeremos" dijo miki mientras abrazaba a ranma.

"vez ranma, tu eres importante para nosotros…dime ranma, te quisieras vengar contra ellos, solo piensa el mal que te han hecho"

'tiene razón…ellos no me quieren' ranma empieza a recordar todo el mal que a sufrido.

_Recuerdos…_

_Ranma se encuentra en el piso viendo los ojos de shampoo, eran fríos y solamente veía odio, odio hacia el._

'a shampoo solamente le interesa hacer mini guerreros para su tribu'

_Recuerdo…_

_Se puede ver a un pequeño ranma en un hoyo lleno de gato, y el cubierto de pescados y otras cosas que no reconoce._

"_por favor papi, déjame salir…los gatitos me están lastimando…ya no puedo mas…por favor…déjame salir" ranma le imploraba a su padre llorando._

"_si no puedes hacer esto, ya no eres mi hijo" grito genma._

_Y ranma siguió llorando._

'no le importo a mi familia' pensó ranma 'no le importo a nadie, entonces por que debería de ir de vuelta con ellos si no me quieren'

Cada ves que pensaba en las cosas que la habían hecho, ranma se ponía furioso.

'eso ranma, enójate con ellos y ven con nosotros' pensaba el líder.

'shampoo, ukyo, ryoga, akane, todos van a pagar…nunca les interese, siempre me utilizaron, y por eso me vengare' ranma se paro y vio directo a los ojos del líder.

"esta bien, acepto" dijo ranma.

"sabia decisión ranma, ahora tu único propósito es servir a nuestra causa" dijo el líder "yo soy el líder de este pueblo, y todos verán el verdadero sufrimiento. Todos se rendirán ante mi y tu ranma veras el comienzo de un nuevo mundo, y ese mundo será perfecto para ti ranma…ya no veras sufrimiento y todos te respetaran, eso te lo aseguro"

"esta bien…cuando empiezo a entrenar" dijo ranma con determinación.

"cuando quieras ranma"

"tenga una pregunta … usted sabe sobre mi clan verdad…y también sobre el poder que pose mi clan?" pregunto ranma

"si ranma…ichiro te contara el verdadero poder de tu clan" el líder se dio una vuelta y salia del cuarto, pero antes de Salir…

"ranma, bien venido a tu nueva familia" y salio seguido por otras seis personas, dejando a ichiro y miki con ranma.

"hey! Mi hermanito ya ha salido de las garras de las amazonas!"Grito ichiro mientras abrazaba a ranma y lo cargaba. "esto hay que celebrarlo, verdad miki?" dijo ichiro.

"¡si!" dijo emocionada.

"okay, okay, pero bájame ichiro" y ichiro lo soltó "okay, vamonos a celebrar….oh ranma antes que se me olvide mañana te contare sobre nuestro linaje"

Y así todos salieron del cuarto.

Mientras que ranma caminaba en el pasillo… 'ya verán…todos lo que me hicieron sufrir sentirán el dolor que yo pase'

**En Una Parte de Japón…**

Se podía ver a shampoo, ukyo y a kasumi caminando. De pronto shampoo paro de caminar.

"que pasa shampoo" pregunto kasumi al ver como shampoo dejo de caminar. 'que será lo que acabo de sentir' se preguntaba shampoo

"estas bien?"

"si, solamente sentí como un escalofrió…como si algo malo va a pasar" contesto shampoo.

"t-tu también tuviste esa sensación?" pregunto ukyo

"si, porque?"

"yo también" dijo ukyo. Y las dos se quedaron en silencio.

"oye shampoo, desde cuando sabes hablar japonés muy bien?" Pregunto ukyo con curiosidad.

"siempre supe hablar bien, pero nunca deje que lo supieran" y shampoo continuo caminando, surgida por ukyo y kasumi.

'por que siento que algo mal va a pasar' pensó shampoo.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 8: Decisión.**

**Que les pareció, bien o mal?...bueno dejen su comentario y perdón por no haber actualizado antes. Y tratare de actualizar capitulo 9. bye. :**D


	10. AVISO!

Hola amigos! Perdon por no haber escrito por un buen tiempo (T-T) pero quiero informales que voy a tomar la historia otraves y pronto veran un Nuevo capitulo! Yay! Espero que me disculpen. Por lo tanto esperen un poquito mientras me preparo. Gracias amigos!


End file.
